Klaroline Drabbles
by Lucillja
Summary: A collection of my Klaroline Drabbles, from fluffy to dramatic, my way of dealing with the fact, that the VD writers just don't give me what I want ;)
1. A trail of destruction

Hey guys, this is my first drabble, set after 4x09  
Thanks to my lovley Beta, **Caroline** (suitable, I know)  
**Note**: English is not my first language, so I deeply apologize for stuff that doesn't make sense, in german it does ;)

* * *

They found the body a few minutes after midnight. Her mother had called her immediately to bring the news: the mayor, drowned.

_Drowned. _

The word echoed in her mind. It turned her stomach upside down. Drowning, that was a disgusting way to go. Of course the majority of policemen had considered it an accident,

but she knew better. It was _his_ signature. Everywhere he went he left a trail of destruction. The panic she had started to feel slowly flooded away. She knew his methods, he

would not kill Tyler. He was more provident. He would enjoy to make him suffer. In the end, this was what he was best in. She pressed the decline button on her cell to end

another failed attempt to reach her boyfriend. With a moaning she took of her high heels. It was a way too long day and her feet ached with each step. She continued to stroll

around the town, hoping that the cool air would clear her head.

The one question that kept haunting her was: Didn't they see it coming? Hadn't it been obvious that he would always strike back? Twice as hard and cruel as anyone might have

expected. That's the way he was, he would always strike back. She wasn't even aware how surprised she was, or wait? She wasn't surprised, she was disappointed. Was there

really a part of her, which was hoping he would not lash out? A part of her has started to feel guilty after the little stunt Tyler and the gang had pulled. It hit her like a bullet in

the head. She started to realize, that there was not only the cold blooded mass murdering monster, but also a terrible lonely soul inside of him. A soul which had been searching

desperate for companionship, friendship and loyalty over countries and through centuries.

Along with the disappointment came the anger. She had already reached her house, but not ready to face her mother and the questions that waited inside she stopped at the

veranda. Tossing her high heels onto the bench in frustration and letting out another deep sight she stood there and leaned against the column of the balustrade. It took her a

few seconds before she recognized the smell of blood mixed with a different, but very other familiar scent. A scent that she had been connecting with two simultaneously

feelings: safety and anxious. _His_ scent.

"Good evening, Caroline" His voice was smooth, soft. Like a tender lover he stretched out her name as he stepped out of the darkness. All the feelings which burned inside of her

got heightened with his appearance. She did not know if she wanted to yell, punch him, run away or fondly wipe the crusted blood of his face. She decided to do none of it and

keep control. She hid her emotions as good as possible, she needed to get answers and none of these actions would help her get them. She took a deep breath and tried to face

him as an equal. Because if she would admit one thing, he had always made her feel like she was worth something. A first choice.

"Why?" She was surprised how good she was at hiding the trembling of her voice.

He slowly moved closer, his deep blue orbs where staring into her emerald ones. The blood dripped down his jaw, his expression went blank. Like there was no emotion left in him.

"Why not?" he said with a humorless grin which distorted his angelic face.

"You know, I don't take betrayal lightly, love"

He stared, still fixating her with his eyes and she suddenly grew aware of how naive her hope for redemption has been. He was now standing only a few inches away from her

face and she felt that there was no chance to run or to hide from him and neither from all the feelings he is triggering inside of her. She was lost, unable to move, like a prey

facing the hunter.

"You are making a big mistake, my love. You pretend to think I care." He said in a deep tone voice, like he would whisper a sweet confession into her ear. He brushed a few of her

curls back over her shoulder and continued to speak, his breath touching her skin.

"Well I'm glad to inform you, that** I am** a heartless monster which you can continue to hate without a bad conscience. So, me killing Carol Lockwood was doing you a favor.

You're welcome."

He smirked again and turned away. Caroline felt a shiver going down her spine. All these emotions she was suppressing since she saw him on her doorstep now had been

combined to one very intense one which replaced her numbness: anger.

"And I was foolish enough to pity you for your loneliness!" she yelled at his back. Her cheeks went red, she wanted to stab him with one of her shoes, or stab herself to end it all.

He was surprised by her reaction, he knew that her good, bright heart was going soft for him but he really thought that she would be too distracted by her blind loyalty to her

friends to notice. He wished he could just tear it out of her chest to stop his and her suffering but he couldn't. She made him craving for her loyalty, for her affection and even,

_although he would never admit it_, even her pity. She consumes him, his dark soul. Every part of it. So he did what he was best in: hiding it behind a mask of hatred and anger.

"And you really think I need your pity?" he spit back into her face, like his words were venom. But his eyes told her the real story, they always did. His expression was not the

one of a cold hearted murderer, it was the one of a broken man. She could feel that he wanted to give in but there were so many issues that stopped him.

He tried to compromise but he was so used to the killing. Always wanting to take one step towards her but yet he always took two steps back. He saw how she tried to read him,

to spot the difference between the man who made her laugh and the monster that brought so much pain in her life. His whole existence was dark and full of terror and jet, even

after Carol's death the pity for him still was there. It was still in her eyes, buried under the anger but still slowly coming up to the surface. And she hated it. It made her feel like

**she** was the killer, the traitor. _Turn it off._ She mumbled to herself, yet she knew she could never do it, she would never get rid of her feelings for him. Because he needed her, he

might was hiding it behind his playful attitude, but deep in her heart she knew that he craved for her. And Caroline Forbes was never a person which could simply turn her back

on anyone who desperately needed her help. She found herself coming closer to him, her heart was torn between hatred and pity but she wasn't afraid anymore. If he'd wanted

to kill her he would have done it a long time ago.

_Do you really think I need your pity? echoed in her head_

"Yes"

It was just a whisper but he didn't need more, a tear trickled down his face and within a few heartbeats he was gone, leaving her alone on the veranda.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. the things you love, you lose

Hello again, another short story, a little dramatic, but well, I like it,  
drama baby! ;)  
Thanks to Caro again for reading and correcting!

**Disclaimer**: Not one of the nice little fellas of Mystic Falls belongs to me!

* * *

_Set after 4x12_

"I'm sorry for your loss."

That was all she said before she took a small step to close the distance between them. She didn't knew why she needed his physical presence so near her, always longing for his

touch. The other thing she thought of was why she was so eager to tell him what she had learned earlier from her least favourite Salvatore. She didn't even know where to start

but her lips formed the words faster than her brain was able to tell what a bad idea it has been to walk into the lion's den.

„Damon told me, I mean... uhm, what he told me was what you asked him, ahm... about Elena."

It was so hypocrite. Still, she was mad at him for killing Carol, for doing bad things _without_ purpose, but when she lifted her head to look into his face, his eyes were filled with an

emotion, that she never had seen before. He was hurt. For heavens sake, he saw his brother burn up in front of his eyes, unable to stop it. He was showed again how he was not

able to protect the one thing he valued most: his family. Caroline felt overpowered, she knew him when he was angry, cocky, even murderous but vulnerable, _hurt_, that was

something she had never expected him to be. And she had no idea why it affected her so much. The part of her heart that had warmed up to him now raised her hand, wanting

to touch the dried traces of tears on his cheeks.

He recognized the storm of emotions that ravaged behind her blue eyes. Her hand hovered just a few inches above his face. Unable to stop himself, he closed the distance

between them and leaned into her soft touch. It was all he ever wanted, but also more he could ever ask for. She gasped, it surprised her that he held onto her touch like a

drowning man would clutch at a straw.

"Would you wait for me?"

The words escaped her mouth, before she had a moment to think. It was pure honesty, a part of her wanted to be with him, forever. But she couldn't allow herself to succumb to

that part. Not yet. Her old life was still too present. The High School Part. Despite all his grief and anger, he smiled at her.

"Your love is all I ever wanted. Not my Hybrids. Not my Army. Only a companion. I would never have dreamed that you granted me this. I'm not worth it."

He sighed and pressed his lips against hers. The touch of her lips against his felt as they where made for each other.

Caroline, his sweet little Caroline finally came to him, maybe not willing to forgive, but willing to forget. But it was too late, the final piece of damage in his life was done. He kissed

her again, stroking her cheeks and inhaled the soft scent of roses that enclosed her. His voice nearly broke down before he spoke, thought, there was no other way.

"I will never be able to protect you."

And with these words he tore her heart from her chest. She sank into his arms, her skin went from rosy to a cold grey and with her lips she tried to form a last word but the life

left her eyes before she could speak.

He placed a last kiss on her blonde curls, tenderly stroking her head. His tears found the way down his face just like they did a few hours ago. He did what had to be done, he

couldn't let her leave his side and with him, she would never stayed save. As always, he was unable to protect the people he loved.

He didn't catch Stefan sneaking up on him. He lied on the floor, holding Caroline in his arms. Every piece of light was gone from her presence. His old friend's horrified expression

spoke for it self, he fell down on his knees, gasping, crying.

"What did you do?"

His voice was not more than a whisper, the Ripper inside of him waited patiently for a chance to lash out on Klaus but Stefan knew he would lie dead beside Caroline if he would try.

So all he did was look into Klaus' eyes and pleading to give him at least a reason for ending the ray of sunshine he had with Caroline in his life.

"Why?"

"Because, sooner or later in life the things you love, you lose, and I've never been a patient man, Stefan."

* * *

Again, thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like! :)


	3. Stuck

This one is a little bit fluffier, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine, no one!

* * *

"Let's leave, today, I have a plane waiting, we can go wherever we want and you'll never have to see them again. We won't return in their lifetime and you never have to play

small-town-girl again!"

His eyes glazed, he was so passionate about the idea of exploring the world with her. Showing her all the places that she never had seen before. Telling her all the stories he

knew, a history he lived. Her expression was dreamy first, but then it suddenly changed to something deeper, as if she just happened to over think her feelings. She looked

desperate and even a little bit furious. After a long breath and a way to long silence she opened her eyes and let out a sight. She forced herself to look into his deep blue ones,

well aware of what her words might do to him.

„You wanna know, why I can't leave? Why I can't just go, explore the world with you and turn by back on everything? _Everyone_.

Because that's my home.

These people know me, they know me my entire life and that will never happen again. I will never have history again. All I will have are distant memories. Not more than a

shadow.

I have a life, have a past. I will never ever have a past again, I will never be part of the process again.

I'm stuck. Forever.

And that's it.

So excuse me being selfish enough to play small-town-girl a little bit longer. I will never have the chance again."

She knew that this would hurt him, but she could not hold the truth back for longer than a second. It burned inside of her. She didn't knew if he had have the same feeling about

his human life, maybe so. But he had to leave, to flee back then. He could not stay after the death of his mother. Her situation certainly was different from his. So she didn't ask

him to understand. She wasn't sure if he really could, and part of her was afraid he might wouldn't even try.

He stared at her, unsure of what he should think of her little speech. Usually he fights fire with fire, she was mad, yelling and he would outbid her with more yelling, fury. But he

couldn't. The way she stood there, the way she was honest to him. It was something he had craved for so many centuries. A different source of gentleness, calmness surrounded

her. She trusted him enough to tell him the truth. In a way she managed to outrun his anger, thought in the other way he suddenly grew aware of his vulnerability. That little

Baby Vampire had a hold over his feelings that scared him. She wanted to stay and live the illusion a little longer but he knew that it was going to break soon and it would hurt

her. And every part of him was screaming to protect her from that pain, the pain of leaving everything behind. In his eyes it was better to leave now and endure it now than to

delay it. But in the end it was her decision.

She was looking on the floor, driven away in her own thoughts, he knew she was afraid that he would leave without her. He took a step towards her, his movement brought her

back to the small kitchen in the Forbes household. Her eyes where still on the mug in her hands, unsure where to put them. She wanted to hold him, so badly, but her pride told

her not to. _Don't give in Caroline!_

He smiled, he could feel her inner struggle.

"Do you really think I would leave without you, Sweetheart?" he said and softly placed the mug from her hands into the sink. She sighted,

"No, you're a way to passionate stalker."

The little smile upon her lips made his mood enlighten and he pulled her closer for a kiss,

"I'm not a stalker" he teased, "I'm just always one step ahead, love"

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr, blog/lucillija


End file.
